Finding Destiny
by Riggs01
Summary: This is a crossover with Glee, but just give it a try. Rachel goes to live with her Aunt for the summer and onces in Forks meets Emily and Kim and becomes friends with the pack. What is she and her wolf going to do when she has to go back to Lima for school. How are they going to deal?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Glee and Twilight crossover, but I'm going ahead and telling you that it isn't something were the Pack dances and sings so don't worry about that. Just please give it a try and tell me what you think. I can't wait to hear and tell me what you think of the pairing.**

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry sat in the small room that would be her home for the next two months of her summer vacation. Her fathers thought that it would be good for her to get away for the summer before she started her junior year. So they thought it would be good for her to visit her Dad Hiriam's sister Hannah in Forks, Washington. Hannah was the only family member that hadn't turned her back on Hiriam when he came out and moved away with his partner LeRoy. Rachel hadn't seen her aunt since she was eight years old and it was awkward to be here away from her fathers. But she knew they wanted to tour around England and she didn't want to get in the way of that. So she quietly packed her bags and left the first day of summer break. And here she was a week into break and she hadn't left the house any. Hannah was an ER nurse at Forks General and worked at all odd hours of the day. She was twenty-seven and use to living by herself and Rachel told her there was no need for her to change her schedule just to spend time with her and they could hang out when she was free. Standing up from her bed she grabbed her light jacket and put on her rubber rain boots. She realized when she moved here for the summer that it rained almost every day and so she had went to the store buying some rain jackets and rain boots. Grabbing the keys to the rental car her dads had paid for so she had a way to get around the small town she let herself out of the house locking up behind her and heading to her car. Pulling out of the short driveway she thought for a moment before heading in the direction of the small diner she knew about, because she had drove by it on her way into town the first time. Pulling into the small parking lot it started sprinkling lightly and she waited a few seconds before she dashed out of the car and into the diner locking the car with her clicker. Looking around when she got into the diner she noticed that it wasn't very full. There were two women sitting on one side and then a group of older people sitting on the other. Sighing she went to one of the booths in the corner and sat herself down picking up the menu and looking over it.

"Depressing." She sighed as she ducked her face into the menu hoping no one noticed how much of a loser she was, because she was eating in a restaurant by herself. She smiled when the waitress came by and took her drink order giving her a few more minutes to decide what she wanted to eat. After the waitress took her order Rachel took one of the napkins in her hands and started picking it apart. It seemed her summer before her junior year would be just two whole months by herself stuck in a house where her Aunt was never home. She had hoped that she could spend this summer getting closer to Finn – they had decided right before break they would try a relationship, but it would be hard for them with her hundreds of miles away from each other, but they were still going to try with frequent phone calls and Skype calls - and maybe spend time with Kurt and Mercedes and the rest of the Glee club and become better friends, this was her first summer were she had people to hang out with. But her fathers had thrown her for a loop when they told her about this overseas trip they had been planning for a better part of three years. Looking down she noticed that the napkin that she had been messing with was now in shreds on the table and there was nothing left of it to pull apart. Sighing once again she smiled when the waitress placed her salad in front of her. Thanking the woman she started eating and couldn't stop thinking of how depressing it was to eat by herself. She was halfway through her salad when two bodies slide into the booth across from her. Looking up she noticed that it was the two women that were at the booth on the other end of the diner. Getting a closer look at them she realized that both were both Native American. One younger than the other – maybe her age – while the other one had angry scars going down her face.

"Hello, can I help you?" She questions sitting her fork down.

"Hi, I'm Emily Young." The woman with the scars said smiling brightly. "And this is Kim English. We saw that you were sitting by yourself and thought that you could use a little company." When the woman smiled it transformed her whole face almost erasing the scars.

"Thank you, I'm Rachel Berry." She said offering her own smile.

"Are you new in town?" Kim questions. "We're from the reservation, but we know most of the people in Forks by sight." She explained.

"Yes, I am. I'm visiting my aunt who lives in Forks for the summer." She said. From there conversation started between the three girls and Rachel learned a lot about the other two. Like Emily was already twenty years old and lived on the reservation with her fiancé Sam – though she was Makah. And Kim was the same age of her just finishing her sophomore year with her boyfriend Jared who she was very much in love with. Rachel didn't go into very much about herself instead letting her two new friends talk about themselves with her putting parts in the conversation here and there. When the check came she placed money on the table and the three stood together and headed for the door. Once they were outside they stopped outside of the door to say their goodbyes.

"Thank you for joining me for lunch." Rachel said clutching her keys.

"It was fun. We should get together again." Kim said fishing out her phone from her pursue. "Let me have your number so we can meet up again." Rachel rattled off her number quickly and checked it when Kim showed her, her phone.

"We're having a bonfire tomorrow on the reservation. We have them a lot in the summer. It starts around seven you should come." Emily said after she took the number from Kim's phone saving it in her own.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Rachel agreed easily seeing as this was the first time someone invited her on their own free will. "Well I guess I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said waving bye to them and heading toward her car.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the living room watching some horrible soap opera. She was surprised when she came home yesterday and Hannah was trudging her way to her bedroom. She had worked a sixteen hour shift and was going back after lunch the next day and working all the way through the night. Rachel had informed her that she was going out the next day and Hannah had just nodded her head on the way to her bedroom. And here she was the next day sitting in front of the TV watching this bad soap since Hannah had only woken up in enough time to eat a quick lunch and head out the door. Rachel was startled when Defying Gravity filled the room and searched around for her phone. Spotting it on the coffee table she picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She asked not expecting a phone call, because Finn wasn't scheduled to call her until after his football practice which didn't end until four-thirty and that was still an hour away.

"Hey, Rachel. It's Emily." The voice on the other end answered.

"Oh, hey." Rachel said recognizing the voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out before the bonfire. Me and Kim are getting food and stuff together for tonight and we thought you might want to hang out." She explained.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds like fun. Just text me the directions and I'll head that way." She said getting up from the couch and heading toward her room after saying a quick bye to Emily. Going into her closet were all her closets skirts and dresses were hanging. Flipping through the hangers she pulled out the outfit she was going to wear. It was a short green and white plaid skirt resting well above her knees just like she liked it and a dark green long sleeve sweater, with a white tank top underneath. She debated on if she should wear her knee socks, but decided against it knowing that the bonfire was most likely going to be on the beach and knew that the socks would just be a bother. So she just grabbed a pair of black flats and headed for the door grabbing her keys on the way and locking the door behind her. Checking her phone she read the directions to Emily's house before she pulled out following the directions carefully.

After a twenty minute drive Rachel found herself pulling up outside of a small two story wood cabin nestled into the woods Rachel was a little nervous to get out of the car. She wasn't use to people wanting her company and she had found two people that were willing to hang out with her. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car and headed up the steps to the front door. Knocking she only had to wait a second before it was answered by a towering man who stared down at her. He was even taller than Finn who already dwarfed her.

"Um, Emily invited me over. I'm Rachel." She said wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh, right. I'm Sam; she's in the kitchen with Kim. Come on in." He said moving out of the way letting the younger girl in. Once Rachel was inside she noticed that there were more boys sitting in the living room watching TV. The all turned it seemed as one to study her when she walked in, but she was quickly shown to the kitchen where Emily and Kim were cooking what seemed enough to feed a whole army. They turned around when Sam cleared his throat. They smiled when they saw Rachel.

"Hey you made it." Kim said as she stirred something in a large mixing bowl.

"Yeah, the directions were easy to follow." Rachel said walking into the kitchen some more.

"Well I'll leave you girls to it. Emily, Paul and Embry should be off soon and their probably going to want something to eat." Sam informed his fiancée as he backed out of the kitchen quickly and headed back to the living room.

"So Rachel how about grabbing some stuff and helping make the potato salad for later?" Emily asks going back to her mixing bowl.

"I would love to help Emily, but my family is strictly take out. I don't know how to cook." Rachel informed her two new friends and smiled a little when they gave her shocked looks. "Sorry I just never got around to learning how to cook." Rachel explained embarrassed.

"That's fine." Emily said and walked over to the fridge taking things out and putting things on the table. "Why don't you make the sandwiches for Paul and Embry when they get in? Just make about twelve and don't worry about what not to put on it – they'll eat anything you give them." Emily said with a smile and went back to mixing bowl she had put down. Rachel sat down at the table and started throwing the sandwiches together trying to make them look pretty in some sort of way. She listened to the conversation going on between Emily and Kim as they seemed at home in the kitchen making all the different things. Rachel joined in every once in a while with little things, but didn't fully join the conversation until Emily turned to her.

"So Rachel tell us more about yourself. What's life like in Ohio?" She asked popping something in the oven and taking a seat at the table. Kim joining them a few seconds later.

"Well I'm sixteen soon to be seventeen and I'm going to start my junior year when I go back to Lima, Ohio. I'm in the Glee club and the female lead." She said. "I don't really know what to tell you." Rachel informed them propping her head in her hands. Kim was about to say something when the kitchen door was opened and two men were standing there. Rachel was a little shocked at their size. They would have towered over her if she was standing up and they were large with muscles. Emily stood up when they entered and smiled wide at them.

"Paul, Embry I'd like you to meet Rachel Berry. She's staying in Forks for the summer." Emily said as way of introduction. Rachel stood up and smiled at both of them. She waved at Embry first and received a smiled back. Turning she looked up at Paul and gave him a smile, but when their eyes connected she couldn't look away. His eyes were the lightest brown and seemed to study her with rapt attention. She jumped a little when her phone rang. Digging it out of her pocket she answered it quickly.

"Hey, Finn give me just a second." She said pulling it away from her ear and covering the mouth piece and looked at Emily. "It's my boyfriend. I'm just going to step outside for a few minutes and talk to him." She didn't catch Paul who started shaking when she announced that it was her boyfriend on the phone. Emily smiled tightly at her and gave her a nod. Rachel smiled at the boys again and walked in-between them and out the door. "Nice meeting you." She said as she put the phone back to her ear.

Emily held her breath as Rachel walked out the door shutting it behind her. Looking at Paul she studied him shaking as Embry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam get in here." Emily called lightly over shoulder. Sam was there only a few seconds later and looked right at Paul.

"What happened?" He questions taking on a voice of authority.

"I imprinted." Paul mumbled out and looked out the window where they could see Rachel walking around on the phone with a smile on her face.

"What's the matter then?" He questions with a confused look on her face.

"Apparently she has a boyfriend. Which she is on the phone with right now." Emily explained. Sam got a look of understanding on his face and patted Paul on the shoulder.

"Doesn't mean you can't change that. Come on let's go into the living room and let Kim and Emily see if they can find out more about her boyfriend." He instructed and led Paul into the living with Embry right behind them after he scooped up the plate of sandwiches.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is the second chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. I won't be offended by anything you have to say and will love to hear it. I now have a Beta who is going to help with some of the chapters so maybe there won't be any mistakes in it this time. **

**That Beta is me, Chey Lee **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything other than the plot**

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

Emily and Kim sat at the table and waited for Rachel to come back in. They looked into the living room and saw the boys sitting in front of the TV watching some football game while Paul seemed to look out the window every few seconds checking on Rachel. About ten minutes after Rachel went outside she was coming back in with a large smile on her face and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So that was your boyfriend?" Kim questioned.

"Yes, we just started to date a few weeks ago." She informed them with a smile.

"So it really isn't that serious?" Emily shot back with another question.

"No." Rachel instantly replied. "I've been trying to get Finn as my boyfriend since the beginning of my sophomore year, but he was going through a lot and in the last few weeks he finally decided that he could get into another relationship. He's the male lead in Glee club." She explained.

"What's Glee club?" Emily asked.

"It a show choir, we go and compete at different events. I hope it will help with my dreams for the future." She informed her two new friends.

"What do you have planned for the future?" Emily questioned taking a sip of the coffee she had made.

"Well I plan to move to New York after I graduate and go to NYU and then hopefully I'll get a role on Broadway and win my first Tony by the time I am twenty-five." Rachel got a large smile on her face as she went on. "I hope Finn will try to get in NYU with me."

They went on talking for a bit longer and Rachel directed the conversation at Emily and Kim about their lives.

"What about you? Were there other boyfriends before Jared and Sam?" She questions curiously.

"I dated a few men before I came here, but after I met Sam nothing else mattered, but him. He's actually the longest relationship I've had." Emily said with a smile and looked into the living room and catching Sam's eye. Kim and she knew that they could hear their conversation, but it didn't bother them.

"I didn't date anyone before Jared, but I couldn't see myself dating anyone else after him." Kim said with a soft smile. "What about you? Have you dated anyone other than Finn?" She asked while looking into the living room and seeing Paul watching and listening intently.

"I dated a boy named Noah Puckerman – we call him Puck – it didn't last long though, because he was only dating me to make his mom happy. We're both Jewish and the Jewish community in Lima is very small. Then there was Jesse St. James he was on the rival team and he transferred schools so that he could be with me and so my team wouldn't hate me for it, but it ended very badly between us. And now I'm dating Finn Hudson, star quarterback of the football team and he is the co-captain of New Directions with me." She said with a soft smile.

"So you like music?" Emily questions.

"Yes, I've been in singing and dancing competitions since I could remember, my fathers have given me every opportunity that they could."

"Fathers?" The two girls asked together.

"Oh, yes. I was raised by two gay fathers. I was born through a surrogate mother so one of my fathers is my biological father, but we don't know which one it is. It's not strange since I grew up that way, but everyone else thinks it weird. But they've done everything they could to give me a normal life." Rachel explained quickly. Emily just smiled at her and got up taking the biscuits out and placing another tray of uncooked biscuits in the oven. She joined them again when she set the timer and refilled her coffee mug.

"So you don't know your mother?" Emily questions after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, I met her this year. It turns out she is the coach for our rival team, we tried to form a relationship, but it didn't work out." Rachel informed them. It grew quiet after that, because Kim and Emily felt bad about bringing it up. They all sipped on their own coffee for a little bit before Kim tried to start the conversation again.

"We should probably start getting everything set up so the boys can eat before the bonfire." She said and stood with Emily following her. Rachel stood too, but didn't really know what to do until Emily pulled out some serving spoons and told her to put them in all the bowls. Once her task was finished she stood back and waited for one of the girls to tell her the next thing to do. Emily handed her a plate and went to making her own plate as did Kim. Rachel started too putting a little of the pasta salad, a biscuit, some salad on her plate, and fixing herself a glass of water. She went to stand by the backdoor where Kim and Emily were standing and was a little confused until Emily called out.

"Foods ready!" And then it was like a stampede. Rachel watched in shock as the seven boys rushed into the kitchen each grabbing a plate for themselves and dove into the food. She had never seen anything like it – not even the Glee boys ate like that. She now understood why they made their plates first and stood by the wall. If they had been anywhere else they would have been trampled. After a few minutes they all seemed to have the food divided on their plates and nothing was left sitting on the bar anymore. They each seemed to single file it into the living and took their own seats and Emily and Kim followed them. Rachel watched as the girls sat on the ground in front of the coffee table placing their plates and drinks on their getting comfortable. Rachel joined them after a second and took her seat. It seemed they ate in silence for a few minutes before it was broken.

"Is that all your eating?" A deep voice questioned. Rachel realized after a few seconds of silence that the person was asking her. She turned around and looked at Paul who seemed to be staring at her and not bothering with his own food as he looked over at the small amount she had on her plate. Rachel wiped her mouth with a napkin before she answered.

"Yes, I'm a vegetarian so it's slim picking what I can eat sometimes." She answered.

"Rachel if you had told me that I would have made something just for you." Emily said pulling her attention away from Paul. Rachel smiled at the older woman.

"It's okay, it happens a lot. Don't worry about it." She smiled as she went back to her food.

"Oh, right. Let me introduce everyone to you." Emily said. "This of course is Sam." She said patting the man on the knee giving him a bright smile that transformed his face. "Jacob, Embry, Quil." She said motioning to the three boys who sat on the couch and wide cheeked as the shoveled food in their mouth. She gave a little laugh and waved a little at them. "Of course you met Paul earlier. And then this is Kim's Jared and this little guy is Seth. His sister Leah should be at the bonfire so you'll meet her there." Emily said going through the rest of the introductions. Rachel smiled at each of the people she was introduced to and after a few seconds went back to her food. Everything went quiet again with a little conversation here and there between everyone, but Rachel didn't jump in, not wanting to get in the middle of anyone's conversation. It was nice not having to be the center of attention here – sometimes she didn't want to always be the center of attention, but just to sit back and enjoy. At McKinley she had to act like a diva just to get any attention in Glee club and she had to fight to keep her solos or everyone else would get them, but she was tired of it and just wanted a break from it all. She was pulled out of her thoughts when some more pasta fell onto her plate from over her head. Looking up Rachel was a little surprised to see Paul giving her the rest of the pasta from his plate. She watched as he set back in the recliner and avoided looking at her.

"You're too small." He informed her shoveling more food into his face. Rachel felt a blush rise on her face and turned back to her plate. It seemed that no one saw the exchange between the two, but both Emily and Kim shared a looked with each other trying to hide their smiles.

* * *

A few hours later found the group on the beach with a large bonfire going. The elders had been there earlier telling the legends to the people who showed up earlier than everyone else, but now they were gone and more people had come out bringing with them coolers and setting up more small fires here and there. The pack sat at their own fire having a good time just talking and sipping on their drinks. Rachel had found herself sitting in-between Quil and Jacob and across from Paul, who she seemed to make eye contact with every few seconds. She was surprised when Seth had left for a little bit, but returned with a guitar that he was strumming without really playing anything. Emily smiled from her spot wrapped up in Sam's arms at Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, why don't you sing for us?" She questions nodding toward the guitar in Seth's hands.

"Sure." Rachel smiled and got up heading toward Seth bending down and whispering in his ear. She was so quiet the pack couldn't even hear her. Paul though was watching her intently as she bent over giving everyone a good view of her legs in the short plaid skirt she was wearing. After a few seconds Seth nodded to her whispers and Rachel walked to a free spot in between the logs. She smiled at everyone as Seth started playing a song that no one knew. Paul watched as Rachel started snapping to the beat. When the first line left her mouth Paul was already blown away. It was beautiful.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh), no one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh)._

_Oh come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed?_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

_We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)_

_Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)_

He watched as she started dancing around and moved first to Quil pointing to him when she sang the first 'I think I wanna marry you'. He couldn't help the growl that slipped out past his lips as she moved on to Jacob pulling him up and twirling around with him for a few seconds before pushing him back down on the log. He watched as her faced lite up with joy as she sang and just seemed free. She made her way around the circle dancing and getting them all involved somewhere in the song. When the last 'I think I wanna marry you' came off of her lips Rachel had landed in Paul's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. She seemed to freeze when their eyes connected and she took deep breaths trying to get it back regular. It was like they couldn't look away from each other, but their trance was broken as everyone around them started clapping and whooping for Rachel. She pulled herself from his lap and dusted off her skirt thanking everyone. He watched as she walked over to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water and then watched as she walked off toward the water.

Rachel had taken her Mary Jane's off and stuck her feet in the water as she looked out over the ocean. It had been fun putting on the performance for her new friends, but when she had set herself down in Paul's lap it was like a jolt had went through her. She couldn't look away from his eyes – they seemed to be the richest brown she had ever seen. She sat back in the sand far enough away so no water would reach her and just looked out over the water. She sat in her own thoughts for a while before she heard someone coming up behind her.

"Can I sit next to you?" A deep voice questions her and Rachel instantly knew who it was. Turning around she sent a small smile at Paul and nodded her head. He sat next to her with a beer dangling from his fingertips. It was quiet for a few minutes before Paul spoke.

"You sing really good." He said. Rachel looked at him, but he was still looking out over the water.

"Thank you." She replied quietly taking a sip of her water. She didn't expect him to talk again so when he did she was a little shocked.

"So where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio. Are you from the reservation?" She asks.

"No, I was born in Tacoma, but moved back here a few years ago and have been here ever since." He explained. "What are you doing in Washington?"

"Visiting my aunt Hannah for the summer. My fathers decided they wanted to tour Europe this summer." She answered. And from there the conversation picked up between the two other them. It wasn't anything deep or that would make the conversation awkward. It seemed the time flew between them as they talked about anything and everything. They were so into their conversation that they didn't even hear Emily approach them until she cleared her throat with a little laugh. She smiled at Rachel who returned the smile.

"It's hitting two in the morning. I don't know what time Hannah wants you home, but I don't want you getting in trouble so you can't come over again." She explained. Rachel jumped up quickly.

"I should be getting back home, but I don't think Hannah will mind. She's probably dead to the world right now." Rachel said with a little giggle. She turned toward Paul who was still sitting on the ground looking at her. "It was nice talking to you Paul, we should do it again." And with a wave goodbye she started making the trip to her car waving at the various people she had met earlier in the day. Getting in her car and pulling out toward Forks, Rachel could only think of how maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know that it had been a while, but for the last little bit I have lost the juice to write and I'm trying to get it back. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good or anything, but like I said I'm trying to get it back. **

**Love Nicki Riggs (: **

* * *

Rachel was looking through the different vegetables that the small super market in Forks had to offer. She planned on making herself a good super tonight instead of just something like a salad – which she was getting tired of. It had been two days since the bonfire and she got a call from Emily earlier asking if she wanted to come spend the night with her and Kim tonight and just hang out. Rachel instantly agreed more excited than ever, because this would be the first time she had ever stayed over at someone's house. She was going to head over there at six, but seeing at it was only ten she needed something to waste time with and decided that making a good lunch and then spending the rest of the time baking would be a good way to pass the time. She had already texted Hannah and told her she wouldn't be home tonight and her aunt stated that she wasn't coming home either. Rachel moved down the aisle looking over everything not paying attention to what was in front of her when she ran into something hard. Giving a startled squeal she looked up and saw Paul standing in front of her looking down. Letting out a shaky breath Rachel smiled at Paul.

"You scared me to death, Paul." She said as she went to looking at the food again. "What are you doing here anyway?" She questions.

"I don't work today so I'm trying to find something for lunch." He informed her holding up the microwave lunches in his hand for her to see.

"You actually eat that junk?" She asks and went she got a simple nod back she gave a disgusted look. "Well it's settled you're coming back to my house and having lunch with me. I was going to make more than enough anyway and you can try my baking." She said not giving him a choice as she took the microwave lunches from him and put them back and then not evening making sure he was following she headed down the baking aisle and loaded her basket full. She was so into loading the basket she was a little shocked when it was taken from her. Turning she saw Paul holding it by his side as he looked at all the different baking things. Rachel gave him a smile in thanks. She continued to fill the basket and when she was done she headed toward the check out. She watched with little interest as the bill kept getting higher and higher ringing up until it was around a hundred and fifty dollars. She went for her wallet, but before she could even dig it out bills was thrust at the woman. Looking at Paul she saw him holding out the money and not looking at her.

"Paul, no. This is my stuff you don't have to pay for it." She said as she went for the wallet again and pulled out her card taking the money back and handing the waiting woman her card. Paul didn't say anything though she could tell he wasn't happy about her not using his money. He grabbed most of the bags leaving her with only the smallest one to carry. They took it to her car and after everything was loaded up she smiled up at him.

"Why didn't you let me pay? I'm going to eat the most of it anyway." He said as they stood outside of her car.

"Don't worry about it, it was my idea. Plus I didn't pay for it either. My daddies did. They gave me their master card for the summer and said don't worry about how much I use. It's their way of saying sorry for sending me here." She informed him as she opened her door and sat in the driver seat. "So just follow me to my place and I'll have lunch in the oven in no time." She informed him. Paul nodded his head and headed toward his truck on the other side of the lot. When Rachel saw him slide into his old beat up truck she started her car and headed in the direction of her aunt's place. It didn't take long for them to reach it and unload the car and take everything into the house setting it on the counters. Rachel set Paul to work soon enough chopping and dicing will she got the rest of the ingredients ready. They worked around each other in silence and listened to the music Rachel had playing softly. It was nice just to be around someone sometimes and not having to worry about talking. Soon enough the food was in the oven and Paul was looking around the kitchen with nothing to do.

"You can just sit down right there or go into the living room to watch TV. I'm going to start baking." Rachel informed him as she started pulling out more things. Paul chose to sit in the kitchen in watch her. It was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"Why are you baking?" He questions.

"Well, I don't really have anything to do and back home when I didn't have anything to do I would always bake." She informed him as she started pouring stuff into one large mixing bowl.

"I though you told Emily you couldn't cook?" Paul questions watching her closely, though Rachel didn't notice as she had her back turned to him. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I can't, not really. I only know how to make a few vegetarian dishes, but I can bake like no tomorrow. My daddies think it's because I'm trying to make up for not having a mother. Because that's something a mother and daughter would mostly do together." Rachel said as she turned and leaned against the counter as she mixed the ingredients with a large wooden spoon. "But I really just like to bake. I think if I don't make it onto Broadway I would try to open my own bakery." She informed him. Rachel walked toward him and held out the wooden spoon to him. "Try it." She pressed. Paul watched her as he slowly leaned in and took some of the uncooked batter of the spoon. The second it hit his mouth though he was in heaven.

"Holy shit, that's good. What is that?" He questions as he tried to go in for another bite, but she yanked the spoon from him.

"It's going to be fudge brownies." She informed him as she pulled out a pan and started pouring the dark chocolate into it.

"Is that all your baking?" Paul questions as he eyed the sinfully good batter. Rachel laughed as she shook her head.

"No, I'm going to make the fudge brownies, different candy apples, cake pops, apple pie, peanut butter balls, rum balls, and if I have enough time I'll even make red velvet cake." Rachel listed off as if it wasn't a big deal, but Paul's eyes grew wide.

"What the hell are you going to do with all of it?" He questions as he watched her take their lunch out of the oven and place the brownies in their place.

"Take it to Emily's of course. I'm staying over their tonight so I thought you guys could eat it all." She said placing the plates and drinks on the table and helping herself to the lunch first.

"You're coming to Emily's tonight?" Paul questions as he waited for her to take the food she wanted before he dove in to it himself.

"Yeah, so I thought I could bake to pass the time." She answered with a nod. They went back to silence as they ate. It was like for about ten minutes as Paul shoveled food down and Rachel ate slowly.

"You know this ain't half bad." Paul said as he finally started to slow down. Rachel smiled at him.

"Thanks, must veggie dishes aren't that bad, but people don't ever want to give them a chance. Eat as much as you want. I'm almost done." She informed him. Paul nodded and put more food on his plate.

"So what have you been doing around here?" Paul questions.

"Well I usually sit around the house, but every morning I wake up at about six thirty and go for a four mile run. I had a treadmill at home that I run on every morning before school, but Hannah doesn't have one here." Rachel said as she thought it over.

"You wake up every morning at six thirty just to run?" Paul questions pausing with the fork half way to his mouth.

"Yep, I like to stay in shape and I can't do that if I don't wake up at a proper hour." Rachel stated matter of factly as she rose and headed toward the sink with her clean plate. After washing and putting it away she started on the next dessert. Paul just sat at the table slowly eating with thinking it over. He didn't like the fact that his imprint ran that early in the morning when anything could happen to her. She was a small slip of a girl and anyone could over power her. Finishing the last of the casserole he stood and took his plate and the oven pan to the sink washing it. When he was done and had set them on the draining rack he leaned against the facing her with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched her as she went about the kitchen pulling the brownies out and placing them on a cooling rack before the placing the next thing into the oven. She seemed right at home in the kitchen as she smiled and hummed a tone under her breath. Paul's vision faded as his mind was thrown into another time.

_ Paul arrived home from work as he threw his keys and wallet on the hall table and headed toward the kitchen were sweet smells of baking were coming toward him. He smiled as he stepped into the kitchen and his oldest child – a boy of five – ran toward him throwing his arms around Paul's neck as he bent down to scope him up. The child laughed in delight as he snuggled closer in his father's arms rattling on about his day. Paul could only listen as he walked into the kitchen and his breath was taken away by his beautiful wife – Rachel. She was sitting at the table trying to feed their second child – another son of two – some cereal, but he was too busy laughing and clapping. Their oldest son would make Paul's presence known and Rachel would look up at him with a smile as she would slowly stand placing a hand on her rounding belly and one on her back as she made her way toward Paul. Standing up on her tippy toes to get a quick kiss from him._

Paul was pulled from his day dreams as Rachel asked him to move over so she could get to the sink. Paul silently headed back toward the table and took his seat once more. Rachel on the other hand was so into the task of baking she never once noticed Paul zoning out or the way his eyes followed her around the kitchen. So she was a little startled when he spoke up again.

"How would you like a running partner in the mornings?" He questions. Rachel turned to see him looking intently at her.

"If it's not going to mess up your schedule or anything I would love to have a running partner. It's get boring something by myself." She said placing a plate of brownies and peanut butter balls in front of him. So that's how it went for the rest of the day until it was time to leave for Emily's. Rachel and Paul would talk with her sometimes placing something in front of him to try. It was easy to pass the time as neither of them realized it flew by.

* * *

**So what do you think? I personally don't think it was that good, but please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know that it's been a long time! But I lost interest in the story for a long time and just the other day I was decided to start writing again. I hope no ones mad at me and please just bare with me! I don't know if I like this chapter to much, but I couldn't get anything else to come out! So just let me know what you think please.**

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

When Paul and Rachel finally showed up together at Emily's with their arms full of baked goods a lot of eyebrows were raised they were after all thirty minutes late. The boys had been looking for Paul earlier in the day for a run, but were never able to find him. Now they knew he was spending some much needed time with his imprint. As soon as Rachel was in the door Emily and Kim were pulling her into the kitchen where they had been waiting for their new friend and fellow imprintee. Rachel was surprised to see another girl sitting at the table who looked a year or two older than her. She had long brown hair and pale skin and seemed to be clutching her coffee mug for dear life. Rachel sat down next to her with Emily and Kim across from her.

"Rachel, I would like you to meet Bella Swan, she lives in Forks." Emily said as an introduction. Rachel turned toward her and gave a blinding smile.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm staying in Forks for the summer with my aunt Hannah." Rachel said taking the cup of coffee Emily offered. "Are you dating one of the boys as well?" She questions taking a small sip.

"Oh, no. Jacob's my best friend." Bella said quick to fix the mistake. "Are you here with one of the boys? I say you walk in with Paul." Bella asks quietly.

"No, my boyfriend is back in Lima." Rachel informed her and then turned back to the girls. "So what are we doing tonight?" She questions.

"I think we're just going to order pizza and watch some movies. If the weather stays good a few bonfires are supposed to be lite on the beach. A lot of the reservation kids are camping out, out there tonight. The fires are being lite around eleven." Emily informed the girls. After that the conversation changed to other things that seemed worth talking about. About an hour after she arrived Sam stuck his head in the kitchen and informed the girls that he just ordered the pizza and was about to start a movie. They made their way into the living room and all started taking seats. Bella sat in front of Jacob on the ground and Rachel took a spot next to her while the other two chose to sit on their boyfriend's laps. They had decided on some action movie with a lot of car chases and fights. Not a movie that Rachel would have picked for herself, but she was just so happy to be included in the group that she didn't care.

Halfway through the movie the pair of legs on her right moved rubbing up against her arm. Looking up she saw Paul looking at the movie with a high level of intent. She turned back to the movie, but the leg bumped her again. Looking up again Paul still wasn't looking at her so she bumped him back this time. After that it turned into what seemed an all-out war that seemed to only stop when her phone went off. Rachel would have left the room to answer it, but wasn't able to get up from the tangle of legs that she was trapped in. Taking a quick look at her ID she flipped the phone open and answered it.

"Noah? Why are you calling me?" She questions. Not noticing the tensing in Paul's muscles as the movie was paused.

"Berry, I got a question for you." He said as she heard music turn down on his side of the line.

"What? Shouldn't you be out with Santana or Brittany or anyone? Wasn't your goal to get as my girls this summer as last summer?" She questions.

"Yeah, well I have to make sure nothing happens like last time. So that's where my question comes in." That's when Rachel started getting a bad feeling and urged Puck to just ask her already. "I was wondering if it would be smart get a vasectomy." He questions with all seriousness. Rachel sat up straighter when she heard that.

"A vasectomy?! Noah no doctor will give a seventeen year old that!" She says getting louder and forgetting she was in a room full of people. "Why would even think of that? What about your mother?" She questions.

"I just don't want anything to happen like it did last year." He stated. Rachel let out a loud laugh.

"It's called not having sex! People do it all the time! Why can't you?" She asks.

"Rachel, you know it's just not possible. I thought it would be a good idea." He mumbled the last part.

"No, it's not. I swear if you keep on thinking about it I'll call your mother and you know what's she's going to do!" Rachel yelled.

"Fine, fine Berry. I won't do it, but if something happens it's your fault." He said.

"I will take full blame for it. Now good-bye Noah." She said only waiting to hear his response before she hung up. Sitting the phone back down she realized that the room was completely quiet. Looking around she saw everyone looking at her with various faces. "What?" She asks.

"Rachel, who was that on the phone?" Emily questions shifting her position in Sam's lap.

"Oh, Noah Puckerman he's in the glee club with me." She offered.

"And why was he asking about a vasectomy?" Kim questions shifting in Jared's lap as well.

"He got a girl at school pregnant this year and he doesn't want it to happen again. But he's one of those guys that just can't keep it in his pants. He was wondering if getting a vasectomy was a good idea." She explained. Everyone else just mumbled back response and the conversation was cut short with the arrival of the pizza.

* * *

Eleven o'clock came and found the group once on the beach around a bonfire. This time though other people joined them and the fires were closer together making it a large group. Bella had saw some people she knew from school as well and left to talk to them for a few minutes, but soon she was back by Jacob's side sitting close for warmth. Rachel was sitting next to Seth who had his guitar with him once again and Paul was sitting next to her too making small talk with her and Jared and Kim. Jacob called her name from across the fire.

"Hey Rachel why don't you serenade use with another song? Bella here hasn't heard the awesomeness that is your voice yet." He said throwing an arm around said girl's shoulders pulling her in close. Rachel sent him a small smile and listened as the others asked for her to sing again. Rachel leaned in and started whispering in Seth's eye picking out a song. She stood up and listened as he started strumming the guitar.

_Hearts beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me?_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

When the song started everyone got quiet as they listened to the words and then Sam stood taking Emily's hand and leading her to a clear spot where they started swaying. Next up was Jared leading Kim and then Jacob all but dragging Bella to the other. Others she didn't know joined the three couples as they all danced to the song. It was peaceful and calm. When the song came to an end she nodded at Seth who picked up playing another song. The couples didn't stop dancing as Rachel started the second song.

_If you ever leave me, baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have_

_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walking out the door._

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Every day, it will rain, rain, rain_

A smile slipped onto Rachel's face as she watched all the couples swayed around to the song. Jacob had his head resting on the top of Bella's who was resting her head on his chest, while Sam kissed Emily's face all over before finally kissing her lips, and Jared and Kim seemed to be locked into each other's eyes. It was starting to look like a good summer.

* * *

**So what are you thinking? Good? Bad? Let me know (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it has been a while and i'm sorry for that. I just haven't been finding the juice to write this story, but right now I am having a Glee marathon and I'm finding the juice :) So I feel like this just a filler really and I hope that it keeps you wanting to read more. **

**Sorry it's been so long!**

**Love Nicki Riggs!**

* * *

It was a slow week with Rachel meeting once with Bella for lunch and then going shopping with Emily and Kim. She hadn't seen the boys around, but Emily told her there were some issues on the reservation and they had to help the Elders with them. She was going over there to spend the night again and she was happy, because Bella was going to be staying too. She thought it was strange how much Emily wanted her to come, but after a few times asking she agreed to come. It was okay with Hannah, because she was pulling an overnight at the hospital and would just crash there before her next shift. It seemed she was seeing less and less of her aunt lately, but it didn't really bother her. Packing her bag she made the impulsive decision and grabbed the two DVDS with some of the glee club performances. She had all their competitions recorded and some of their group performances. She hadn't heard from any of the glee members beside Finn and his calls were short – he called every day, but it seemed the conversations weren't about anything other than football and parties he was going to with Puck. Shaking it off she locked the door behind her and headed to her car. She wasn't going to ruin her good mood now.

* * *

Rachel drove slowly done the road only minutes from Emily's little house. Hearing her phone ring she reached over to the passenger seat to grab her phone that she had thrown over there when she got in the car. She only looked down for a second, but when she looked up she slammed on breaks. Darting out into the road was Paul and Jacob shoving at each other and throwing punches. Undoing her seatbelt she got out of the car and started yelling.

"What are you thinking? You can't run out in the road like that!" But it seemed that no one heard her. They continued yelling and shoving each other. It seemed like it was going to get more violent by the second, but they still wouldn't listened even though she continued yelling louder and louder. The next thing that happened seemed to happen in slow motion. Jacob shoved Paul one good time and it sent him off balance. There was a horrible ripping noise and in the spot of where Paul once stood was a large grey wolf and then in the next second Jacob was replaced with a larger russet wolf. Rachel wasn't even able to yell out of the shock of seeing two of her friends change into animals in front of her. She fell back onto the hood of her car. She watched as the two wolves fought it out and pushed it each other into the trees as they snapped and clawed at each other. Rachel watched in shock until she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump in shock and peel her eyes away. Sam was looking at her in worry. He looked over his shoulder to Jared.

"Take her to Emily and wait for us there. We're going to have to explain." He informed leaving them as he headed in the direction of the wolves. Jared came over and guided Rachel by her shoulders to the passenger seat and quickly put her in the car and headed toward the driver seat. The door opened in the back and Embry and Quil got in the car as well. It only took them a few minutes to get the rest of the way to Emily's and Embry guided her to the front door and took her straight into the kitchen placing her at the table where the three girls were waiting for her. Emily noticed her shock expression first.

"What happened?" She asked. "Is she okay?" She asked quickly coming to Rachel's side.

"She saw Paul and Jacob get into a fight." Embry explained. The three girls shared a look, but before anyone could Rachel grabbed ahold of Emily's sleeve.

"Please tell me I haven't been doing anything stupid like taking pills or something. Because I promised Mr. Schue that I would never do anything like that again. And I just really feel like I've been doing that again. Please tell me I haven't done anything stupid." All of this was said in one breathe so some of the group were having trouble understanding what she said, but Emily was able to understand most of it and grabbed ahold of Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, honey. There are something's out there in the world that doesn't make sense. And this is one of those things. I know you feel like you've taken something that has made you think you saw something, but what you saw was real. You haven't taken any drugs or anything. Paul and Jacob really did turn into wolves. It's part of the tribe. All the boys you have met and hang out with turn into wolves." Emily explained to her in her slowest and calmest voice. Rachel looked her in the eyes and shook her head standing up quickly they let her run past as she headed toward the closet bathroom. After the door closed they could hear her throwing up. The girls all shared looks and looked toward the door when the rest of the guys came in. Paul looked around for Rachel and looked toward the girls when he didn't see hear, but an answer wasn't needed when they heard her throw up in the bathroom again. Paul started to head toward the door when Sam stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Did she say anything?" He questions.

"Just asked if she took some drugs making her to see things." Bella answered as she moved over toward Jacob checking out a healing cut on his face. "But I've got to say Paul I think she has had the worst reaction out of any of us? Did you two throw up?" She questions looking over at Kim and Emily who shook their head. They heard the toilet flush and then the door opened with Rachel looking a little sick and holding on to the door frame.

"I'm going home." She said and started walking toward the door before Kim grabbed a hold of her shoulder and stopping.

"Please Rachel just stay and let us talk about it." She begged gently. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I need to go home and think about things. I need to think about what I saw. I promise I won't stop talking to you or anything. I just need a few days to myself." She explained seeing all their hurt expressions. Bella looked around and saw the looks on everyone's faces. She hurried over toward Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you come to my house tonight? I know you need to think about things and you want to do that alone, but right now isn't a good time to be alone." She explained and looked over at Sam getting a nod of approval from him. Rachel seemed to think about it for a few seconds before she nodding her head in agreement. Rachel didn't look at anyone as she passed by though she wasn't granted her keys from Jared. They were given to Bella and she didn't bother to argue instead she just walked out of the house not looking back and walked to the passenger side of the car.

* * *

Hours later found Rachel sitting in Bella's room fresh from a shower and a nap. She hadn't said a word to Bella since she joined her in the car, but it seemed like the older girl didn't mind. She let her have her silence as she thought about everything that she saw and learned this afternoon. She was sitting by the window looking out at the street as it grew darker outside.

"You know it isn't that bad. There still the same people you've been hanging out with the last few weeks." Bella's voice said from the doorway. Rachel turned toward her and saw her leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How is it ever going to be the same?" She questions in confusion. Bella walked farther into the room and sat on the edge of her bed while Rachel turned to face her all the way.

"Because nothing has really changed. I know it's a big deal that there are vampires and werewolves out there, but it still doesn't change the fact that those boys have become some very good friends to you." Bella said trying to explain.

"How are you so okay with this?" Rachel questions. Bella sighed as she rubbed her arms on each other and stood walking toward the window looking out.

"I use to be in love with a vampire…" She started.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't believe that I already have another chapter ready to be posted! I just hope to get some reviews, because if I don't I might not write again for along time! So please review so I can get feed back and know where you see this story going! Hope that you enjoy!**

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

Rachel sat in Bella's room by herself, Bella herself leaving after going through her whole story of meeting Edward, learning what he was, then him leaving her, and Jacob being the only thing that got her to come back to normal. Rachel had surprisingly stayed quiet the whole time though she wanted to speak, but she held herself back. Bella had been so open and honest with her that she felt bad by how she reacted to the news. She felt that she had disappointed her new friends and that they thought she thought of them as _monsters_. And they weren't monsters – far from it! They had become so of her closet friends that she had ever had – even closer to the Glee club who couldn't even really tolerate her. They at least accepted her and seemed to like her for who she was. Thinking about it after listening to Bella explained everything it didn't seem like such a big deal. It didn't change who they were. It was strange the way everything just seemed to click now, the boys coming and then more leaving – they were patrolling. The extreme body temper that she had noticed and the amount of food that they ate at one time. Bella had left almost two hours ago to head to Emily's for the day after talking the night through with Rachel and she decided the younger girl needed more time with herself to think things over. Standing up Rachel grabbed her overnight bag and keys heading for the door. She pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Emily's.

She was driving down one of the back roads that Bella had shown her would be quicker without any traffic. She was listening to a CD she had made with her favorite songs and was singing to herself so she almost missed him standing on the side of the road by the trees. _Paul_. Slowly down she pulled over cutting the car off and getting out. He walked toward the car and Rachel had to stop herself from her jaw dropping. She had yet to see any of the pack without their shirts on and seeing Paul was almost a shock to her. He wasn't the tallest of the boys, but still stood at a towering six two over her small five three. His shoulders were broader and she already knew that his arms were thicker than the other boys. But seeing him without his shirt on was something totally different. The most muscled she seen a guy was Puck, but Puck didn't have anything on Paul. He was only wearing some basketball shorts so she could now see that he had _more_ than a six pack. On his arm was the tribal tattoo he had that matched the rest of the pack, but she never knew that he had another one. It was another tribal tattoo it seemed that made it's why down his right side and disappeared underneath his shorts. Moving her eyes back to his face she saw him smirking. She crossed her arms with a huff.

"I'm surprised a giant wolf didn't run out into the room instead. What do you want Paul?" She questions looking anywhere, but at him. He gave his smirk smile again and leaned against her car.

"Just saw your car passing and wanted to make sure you were okay." He said like it wasn't a big deal. Rachel gave a sniff.

"I'm just headed to Emily's. I was supposed to stay there yesterday and I feel bad about how I left. Not to mention I threw up in her bathroom and I didn't make it all in the toilet." She said mumbling the last part crossing her arms tighter around her. Paul studied her quietly before he spoke.

"No one is mad at the way you left. They all understand. Emily freaked out when she found out and didn't talk to Sam for as long as they could handle it. Kim passed out and when she woke up she kept passing out for a few hours. Bella was the only one that had a normal reaction and that's just because she already knew about blood suckers before she found out about us." Paul explained. "For you to do what you just did wasn't that much of a big deal. You dealt with it the best way you could. You haven't grown up with these legends like Kim and Emily – hell even Bella knows them from coming here during the summer. But still you didn't go into a full panic you just needed time to yourself. You're a pretty cool chick for that." Rachel didn't say anything just stared at Paul in shock. No one had even told her described her in that way – crazy, insane, manly had been the things used to describe her. She straightened herself out and looked toward the woods where Paul had come out of.

"Were you…patrolling?" She questions thinking of the word Bella used to describe it earlier. Paul smiled at her happy that she was giving this a chance. As his imprint she would have to surround herself with it, but he wasn't ready to tell her that she was fated to be with him yet. Nodding his head he spoke.

"Yeah, I was patrolling. I'll be off later for dinner at Emily's." He said informing her. Neither of them had anything to say and so they were silent staring at each other. After a few minutes Rachel shook herself and grabbed her car door.

"I guess I should head to Emily's. I can help getting dinner ready." She said hesitating to open her door. Paul tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find anything to keep her there with him.

"Yeah, you should head to Emily's." He said nodding his head and turning toward the woods. Rachel watched as he jogged to the wood line and let out a shriek when Paul pulled down his basketball shorts stepping out of them. He looked over his shoulder at Rachel with a smirk. "You like?" He said not waiting for an answer, just seeing her bright red face was enough_. I am so back_, Paul thought. After imprinting on Rachel the boys had joked that the old Paul was gone. He was the playboy of pack and probably one of the most perverted, but after Rachel showed up it seemed he was gone. But no he was back. He gave a wolfish smile as he phased joining Sam and Jared for patrol again.

* * *

Rachel had somehow found her way to Emily's after the embarrassment after seeing Paul strip in front of her. Her face was burning, but she couldn't think of anything other than Paul pulling his shorts down. Getting out of her car and grabbing her bag she made her way to the front door knocking quietly. It was answered a few seconds later with Kim giving her a wide eyed look.

"Rachel, we didn't know you were coming over." She said moving out of the way making room for her to come through. Rachel quietly entered the house and made her way through the house to the kitchen where she heard voices coming from. She entered and Emily turned around giving the same shocked look that Kim gave her. Bella just gave her a gentle smile.

"Rachel! We didn't know you were coming today." Emily said putting down her mixing bowl and hugging Rachel. She gave a giant smile when she pulled back and went back to her mixing bowl. "So are you staying here tonight?" She questions looking at the bag on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel gave a small smile.

"Yeah, if that's okay." She said sitting down and placing her bag on the ground.

"Yeah!" Emily and Kim said excitedly. "Everyone's coming over tonight and we're watching movies." Emily informed her. Rachel agreed and grabbed one of the bowls.

* * *

Later that day Kim looked over at Rachel as she flipped through the movies Emily had. "Did you bring that CD you wanted me to listen too?" She questions and Rachel looked over her shoulder and thought for a second.

"Yeah, it's in my bag. It should be in the side pocket." She said and turned back to the movies with Bella. Kim headed over to her bag that was resting by the end of the couch. She checked the left side pocket first and didn't find anything so she moved to the right pulling out five discs. They were each title Glee Club 1, Glee Club 2, and so on. Walking over to Rachel she tapped her on her shoulder.

"What are these?" She questions showing her the five discs that she found. Rachel looked at the for a few seconds before she answered.

"Oh, it's just some weekly performances and our competitions. I recorded a few so that way I could watch our progress as the year went on." She said. Kim shared a look with Emily and Bella. The boys would be back in a few minutes and they had been saying the needed something new to watch.

"Let's watch these tonight! Please, I would really like to see your Glee club perform. You talk about them so much I want to see what they look like." Kim said as she grabbed Rachel's shoulders shaking them in excitement. Rachel gave a laugh.

"Okay, if you all really want to watch them." She said. She watched as Kim headed over to Emily and Bella to show them the CDs. She couldn't help but think this is where she belonged.

* * *

**Review PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, my God! Another chapter already I can't believe it and it's the longest chapter yet! Just to let everyone know this is probably only going to be around 15 to 20 chapters. Not a very long story, but I think a decent size so I hope you like this chapter, because my Glee marathon is giving me a lot of juice to write with! I really want to hear what you think she let me know :)**

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

The days pasted since Rachel found out about the pack and soon it was two weeks to the day that she found out. She and Paul had kept to their running every morning and sometimes when he didn't have to patrol or work right after they would find a fallen log to sit and talk on for a few hours. Usually it was light stuff just their interests, but lately their conversations had been getting deeper and more personal it seemed so easy to open up to Paul who she had learned in the past weeks was kind of a pervert and seemed to always have bad thoughts on his minds. But behind all that he was also a very sweet and kind guy. As she brushed her hair she thought of her last conversation that had.

_ Rachel and Paul had just finished sprinting her trying to beat him, but with his longer legs and enhanced abilities he easily beat her. He waited a few seconds for Rachel to catch up and sat down on the fallen log and she joined him just seconds later. She caught her breath before speaking._

"_I have to ask this, because it's been bothering me… how old are you? Cause the whole pack look to at least be twenty-five, but I know Seth is only fifteen and Jacob, Quil, and Embry are my age. But I have no idea how old you and Jared are." She said as she repulls her hair up. It had started falling when she was running full out. _

"_When school starts back I'll be a senior and so will Jared. We're both eighteen." He answered and she nodded her head._

"_You all just look so much older than you really are." She said. "So have you lived on the reservation your whole life?" She questions. Paul shook his head._

"_No, I was born in Tacoma, but my parents divorced when I was eight and I moved back here with my dad. My mom left and traveled the world, she's remarried now and I have three half-sisters – Lana who is nine, Brylynn who is seven, and Carson who is three. I don't see them a lot, because they live all the way in Florida." He explained. "Do you have any siblings?" He asks looking over at Rachel._

"_No, I'm an only child. As you've already heard I have two fathers. One of them is my biological father, but we never found out which one was. It wouldn't change anything anyway. I love my Dad and Daddy." She said and then went on. "My Dad is a lawyer and my Daddy is a surgical doctor. What about your dad?" She questions. If she hadn't been looking at him she would have missed the shadow that passed over his face._

"_I don't know. He left when I turned sixteen. The tribe has let me live on my own and some families help me out, but I was able to get a few jobs and the house is already paid off – it's a family house that's been passed down in the family. But I haven't heard from him since the day I turned sixteen." He said and she saw the tremors going through his body. She gently placed a hand on his arm and started rubbing up and down. She spoke in a gentle voice_

"_One of my biggest dreams was to always find my mother, but I never brought it up to my fathers in case it hurt them. But my just this year I found out who she was – Shelby Corcoran she was a rival coach to a Glee club. We tried at a relationship, but she thought it was too late and that she needed time to adjust to the idea. And I thought after giving her time she would come back and we could have at least a small relationship, but you know what happened? She ended up adopting my friend Noah's baby. She didn't want me she wanted a new baby – not some teenager. I didn't let anyone know, but after I found out she adopted a baby I broke down. I cried so hard thinking that it was just someone else who didn't want me. I couldn't take it." She said. Paul studied her face as she told her story and could see the misting of her eyes as she held back the tears just thinking about it. He slowly placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close letting her nestle her head in the crook of his shoulder. She didn't cry, but just laid her head there for a few minutes, before she released what she was doing and pulled back abruptly. She stood up and looked at him._

"_Race you back!" She said and before she even finished her sentence she was off down the road with him watching her run away from him. Up ahead Rachel grabbed her burning cheeks. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she had a boyfriend._

Rachel put down her comb as the memory flashed through her mind. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was around someone like Paul – he was eerily like Noah, but not at the same time. It was strange she had never had a boy show her so much attention, beside Finn, but she had to fight tooth and nail for the attention that he showed her. But with Paul she didn't have to do anything. As soon as she walked into a room he was there ready to talk or just sit and listen. It seemed like he was always there. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked through her closet for a proper outfit. Tonight she was going to official meet the Elders for the first time and hear the legends. At first she had been against it stating that she had no relation to the tribe in anyway, but they were strong in their agreement stating that it didn't matter since she already knew their most trusted secret. And it would make more since after she heard the legends and how they came to be. Looking through her outfits she decided on a pair of thick black leggings and a red pullover that fell almost to her knees and off her shoulder a little with her favorite pair of Ugg boots. It was supposed to be cooler tonight that it had been for the other bonfires they had gone too so she added one of her favorite beanies that she loved to wear. She left her hair down in natural waves and just added a touch of make up before packing her bag to stay at Emily's. Making sure that she had everything she needed she headed to her car saying goodbye to Hannah who was actually off for once.

* * *

Rachel had met everyone at the beach around six-thirty, she was the last to show up and everyone had already taken spots around the fire and were covered in blankets. The only spot that was left open was one next to Paul who scooted over and lifted up his blanket for her to get under. On her other side was Embry so between the two of them and the blanket she was warm and snug not feeling the cool air at all. The Elders who had come to tell the stories were Billy Black, Old Quil, and Sue Clearwater who were all sitting together at what was made the head of the circle with everyone angled toward them. Billy Black was the first to start speaking.

"There once was a warrior named Taha Aki…" and just like that Rachel was drawn into the legends that were being told. She listened with all her attention barely noticing when the air started to get colder and Paul wrapping an arm around her shoulder. After the legend of Taha Aki was finished Billy went on the a few other legends and then Sue told another two. It was nearer ten o'clock before Old Quil spoke and he spoke of the Third Wife. That was the legend that held Rachel's attention the most,

"And that is the legend of imprinting." Old Quil said as he brought the legend to an end. Rachel looked around in confusion.

"What's imprinting?" She asked the group as a whole. No one seemed to want to answer her, but after a few minutes of silence Jacob answered her.

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves...suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does...You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." He said trying to find the best way to explain it. "You're always going to want to be around that person and you're always going to want to make sure she's happy. It hurts not to see them every day." Rachel pondered his words for a few minutes before speaking again.

"So do you have a choice?" She questions. This time it was Emily who answered.

"Yes, the imprintee has a choice. She can refuse him if she chooses and choose someone else, the imprinted while feel an emotional pain, but will respect her wishes. But what girl wouldn't want to be with the one person she knows was mad for her?" Emily questions.

"Who has all imprinted?" Rachel questions and feels Paul stiffen, but doesn't pay it any mind.

"Well Jared imprinted on me." Kim said grabbing his hand and flashing him a dainty smile. "We've been together a year now. I handed him a pencil in class one day and after that it was just over." She said getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Sam imprinted on my a few weeks after he shifted for the first time. I fought it at first, but after a while I realized why would I want to fight being with my perfect match. After that I just let go and I have never been happier." Emily said giving a kiss to Sam's cheek. Rachel smiled at the two couples and after a few minutes that topic of imprinting was changed as the Elders left the younger generation to themselves. Hours later found most of the group walking back toward Emily's to crash in the two spare rooms, couch, and floor.

* * *

The next morning found Rachel waking up in a room by herself, she remembered going to bed with Bella in the larger bed with her, but it seemed the older girl was already up and in the kitchen where she could smell breakfast. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was nearer eight thirty. Getting out of the bed she quickly dressed in a pair of skinny jeans shove into her Ugg boots and a long sleeve blue shirt and braided her hair to the side. Making her way silently down the hallway she stopped at the kitchen door as she heard her name being said.

"So when are you going to tell her Paul?" She heard Embry's voice question.

"When the time is right." Was the mumbled response. Rachel waited a few seconds before something else was said.

"Imprinting is a big deal. You need to tell her before she leaves." Sam instructed and she heard a grunt from Paul. Pushing the door open everyone looked over an saw her standing there. Rachel was the first to say something.

"Why would Paul have to tell me something about imprinting?" She questions look over at the boy in question as a thought passed through her mind. "I don't have anything to do with imprinting, do I?" She questions her voice raising an octave. Paul stood from his seat at the table and started to walk toward her. "No, tell me! Why would you have something to tell me about imprinting?" She shrieks her voice rising louder and louder as she took a step back. "Tell me Paul! Now!" She shouted. He seemed to take a deep breath and then his shoulders sagged.

"I imprinted on you the first time I meet you." And then Rachel was running. Running as fast as she could away from the boy you just basically proclaimed to be her soulmate.

Paul had followed after Rachel a few minutes after she ran out of the kitchen finding himself on the beach staring at her back as she said on a piece of drift wood and stared at the waves crashing onto the land. He made his way over there and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything and decided to let Rachel speak first. It took her a whole ten minutes before she said anything.

"What are we going to do?" She questions quietly still not looking at him. "I have twenty days until I go back home to Lima. I can't stay here in Forks. And you can't leave." She said finally looking at him, but he didn't look at her he stared at the waves like she was doing a few minutes before.

"I know, we'll figure something out, but I can't not see you. I have to see you even if that means I have to run to Ohio every few weeks to hang out with you for a few days, but I have to be able to see you." He said with a long sigh. Rachel studied his face for a few minutes.

"I have a boyfriend in Ohio that I love." She said finally and Paul whipped around to face her.

"But does he love you? You've told me all about Finn and how hard you had to fight for him. Are you sure he really loves you? Or is he just with you to have someone at his side that will follow his every word?" He questions sharply. Rachel shook her head and stood up though it didn't make much of a difference.

"Don't say that about Finn, I know you imprinted on me, but that doesn't give you a right to say that about the man I _love_. I'm not leaving Finn to be with you, not after I fought so hard for him." She said with strength. "I'll be your friend, but I can't be _with_ you. Not while I'm with Finn, but I'll figure something out to make sure you don't hurt." She said. Paul stood up quick towering over her small frame.

"I know you think you love him, Rachel, but you don't. I'm going to show you how a man is really supposed to treat his woman. I'm going to make you fall in love with me. One way or another." He said pulling her in close, she closed her eyes thinking he was about to kiss her, but instead she felt a light pressure on her forehead and then it was gone. When she opened her eyes he was already at the forest edge turning back to give her a smirk. "I will make you love me, Rachel Barbra Berry. That's a promise and I keep my promise." And then he was gone. She slowly sank down onto the log again and drew a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

* * *

**Yay! Please Review :) :) :) I am super excited :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So another chapter and in this one you're going to meet some OCs. Not all of them are going to play a big part, but I have plans for like two or three of them later on, so please just don't think of them to bad!**

**Love Nicki Riggs (:**

* * *

The days passed and soon they were at fourteen days until Rachel left having informed the group she was returning to Lima the week before school started and when her dads returned home. As the days went by she could tell that Paul got more stressed and short tempered though never with her. She knew that he was stressing, because of her unavailable departure, but as she said the other day she wasn't staying just for him. She knew it made some think her cold hearted, but she had a life in Lima and a boy that she loved. Though it did seem ever since the big reveal he was throwing in all the stops to impress her. Every time she ran into him now he was shirtless, every morning they went running he always brought her a small treat – whether it be coffee or a bagel, and just little surprises here and there. It was sweet – like the other day she got home from spending Hannah's lunch break with her and sitting on the porch swing was a bundle of blue flowers that Rachel had seen in passing and pointed out to Paul. When she picked up the flowers she saw that they were tied together with a leather woven bracelet she had been informed by Seth that is was a Quileute version of a promise ring, though it could just mean friend ship as well. She knew that it came from Paul right away and couldn't keep the smile from her face at the prettily woven bracelet - at the time not knowing what it stood for. That was two days ago and she couldn't help, but remember the smile that broke out on Paul's face at seeing the bracelet around her small wrist. Ever since the imprint came to light Paul was with her every day, explaining to Rachel that those few days in a row that he didn't get to see her it seemed like something was always tugging at his heart, but now that she knew he came to see her at least once a day for an hour at the least. Sometimes they would watch TV, or talk, or he would just sit there as she worked on something for Glee club. He didn't seem to mind either when she went into a long winded speech about music or Barbra Streisand or a musical that she was extremely fond of. She had even got him to watch Rent and Phantom of the Opera the other day. She looked at the present she had bagged for Paul; it was the answer to their problems after she went home. Heading into the living room she gave a smile as he was stretch out on the couch watching a TV show, but as soon as she stepped into the room he was sitting up making room for her. She walked over toward him sitting on the other end of the couch.

"What were you doing back there?" He questions. Rachel handed him the present wrapped in star paper. "What's this?" He questions with a small smile.

"It's the answer to our problems about you seeing me every day." At his look of confusion she went on. "Just open it." She said nudging the package. He hesitated for a few minutes, before finally he ripped open the package pulling out a computer camera. Giving it a funny look he looked toward Rachel who gave him a bright smile.

"This way you can see me every night. I figured we could make a schedule so we can talk every night with each other so you don't start to feel the itch to come see me every few days." She explained as she got up and started walking toward the kitchen to make them lunch. "Don't you think it's the best idea?" She questions.

"Yeah, the _best_." Paul grumbled giving the camera a sour look.

* * *

Later that night found the group together once again hanging out, except for Seth and Embry who were out running with the two newest wolves – Collin and Brady – whom Rachel had yet to meet, being told it wasn't safe yet. They were separated doing their own thing when Jared approached Rachel.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" He questions motioning to the seat next to her that was open. Rachel gave him one of her brilliant smiles.

"Of course, did you need something?" She says as she moves over a little making room for him.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a favor." He says and at her nod goes on. "My mom is a English teacher at the reservation school and a week ago the current director for the glee club quit and she decided to take over. Or school festival is in five days were everyone that's been practicing over the summer performs – cheerleaders, dance, band, football players are introduced and everything, well the glee club has to perform a few songs and they have nothing." He informed her. Rachel gave him a horrified look.

"Their director just quit on them? Why?" She questions.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be asking this, but my mom is in charge and my little sister who is going to be a freshman this year joined over the summer. And now it seems like it's all going to hell, I wanted to know if you would help them get ready for their performance." He asks with a hopeful look. The question wasn't all the way out of his mouth before Rachel was nodded her head yes.

"Of course I will, this is just horrible! I'll make sure they have the best dances and everything!" She said with enthusiasm. Jared gave her a blinding white smile.

"Thank you! My mom has no idea about this kind of thing." He said giving her a quick one arms hug. "Their meeting at the school at ten thirty tomorrow." He said and then went away to share the good news with Kim.

* * *

The next morning found Rachel at La Push Highschool at ten thirty walking toward the choir room. Jared had met her there for a few seconds to direct her to the room, but had to leave quickly after for patrol. It was a small school so she was able to find the room easily and walked inside since the door was open. An older woman was talking to a group of kids, but stopped once Rachel walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Cameron, I'm" She had started saying, but was cute off by a younger girl.

"Rachel Berry from McKinley! We've watched a million videos, but you're are always are favorite!" The girl said jumping up. "I'm Rose Cameron, Jared's little sister. I guess he talked you into helping?" She questions in a bubbly jumpy way. Rachel gave her a smile.

"Yes, when I heard what happened I just had to offer my help. I'm going to make sure your performance is the best you've ever had." A boy responded this time.

"Like that's ever going to happen. This club use to be for seniors only and now they're all graduated, and none of us younger classman want to take a solo. Add on to that, that the school hates when we perform, they aren't going to care about our performance on Saturday." He said.

"Lee, stop that. It was very nice of Rachel to come and help us." Mrs. Cameron said walking toward the young teen. "This is a list of most of the songs the club has ever performed." She said handing her a clipboard. "I'm really happy that you've come to help. I'm not really good with music and such I just offered to help until they could find a new coach." She informed Rachel who flipped through the list.

"The reasons that no one liked the songs are because they are outdated. No one listens to these anymore. What you need is to perform newer funnier songs that everyone likes." She said looking at each member. "Do you have three more members, because you need twelve to compete and such?" She questions, but didn't have to worry about it when three more boys walked through the door. The first two she had never seen, but the last one she recognized right away. "Seth! What are you doing here?" She questions rushing over. He gave a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his head.

"I joined the club after the first time I played the guitar for you. I had a lot of fun and decided to join." He said and then motioned to the other two boys. "This is Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. I made them join a week ago so we had enough members." He informed her. She smiled at them.

"I haven't even learned the names of everyone else!" She said and turned back to the club. "I'm Rachel Berry; I go to McKinley Highschool in Lima, Ohio where I am the lead in my Glee club New Directions." She said introducing herself. Rose stepped closer to her.

"Well like I said I'm Rose Cameron, Jared's little sister. And these are my two bestfriends Kara Ateara – I think you hang out with her older brother Quil – and Coralee Littlesea – Collin's twin sister. We're cheerleaders for the school too!" She said bouncing on the balls of her feet. "And then we have Taylor Lucas, Roger Mann, and Lee Hunters the juniors, Owen Flowers, Ashley Fullers – Brady's cousin – and Justice Jones the sophomores." She said finishing the introductions.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, but let's get this going. How many songs do you need for the festival?" She questions.

"Five songs." Mrs. Cameron answered.

"And none of you want solos?" She questions with a raised eyebrow looking each when in the eyes. She smiled when Rose raised her hand.

"I want a solo, but I'm too scared." She explained.

"That's fine, here let's try this." She said pulling her into the center of the room. She plugged her iPod into the dock they had and pressed play.

_( Rachel, __**Both, **_**Rose)**

_White knuckles _

_And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

**Clenched shut jaw**

**I've got another headache again tonight**

_**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, **_

_**And the burn from all the tears**_

_**I've been crying, I've been crying, **_

_**I've been dying over you**_

_**Tie a knot in the rope, **_

_**Trying to hold, trying to hold**_

_**But there's nothing to grab so I let go**_

_**I think I finally had enough**_

_**I think I maybe think too much**_

_**I think this might be it for us **_

_**Blow me one last kiss**_

_**You think I'm just too serious**_

_**I think you're full of it**_

_**My head is spinning so **_

_**Blow me one last kiss**_

_**Just when it can't get worse, **_

_**I've had a bad day**_

_**You've had a bad day**_

_**We've had a bad day**_

_**I think that life's too short for this**_

_**Want back my ignorance and bliss**_

_**I think I've had enough of this **_

_**Blow me one last kiss**_

As the song went on Rachel went around pulling up the rest of the club and got them into the song dancing around her and Rose. She had to admit that Rose's voice was very good though you could hear some parts where she needed a little work. After the first few lines Rose had grown confident in her voice and it grew stronger. When it ended everyone was breathing heavily and laughing together. Rachel looked around at all of them.

"Let's get to work!"

* * *

**So I thought this chapter was okay! That song was Blow Me (One Last Kiss), and I picture them basically performing it just like Marley and Unique performed it, so please tell me what you think! Next chapter – they perform!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So there is a lot of singing in this chapter, but after this it won't have nearly as much singing in it. If you want to see how these are performed just go watch Glee sing these songs, because that's where I got them from. And I just have to ask has anyone else seen Warm Bodies, because it is one of the BEST movies I have ever seen! I wanted to see it again as soon as it was done! Also to all you Glee fans I'm writing a Glee story and need votes on the pairing I'm thinking Rachel / Mike just to mix it up just let me know what you think, please.**

**Love Nicki Riggs.**

* * *

Paul looked around the crowd for Rachel as he walked with the rest of the pack. It had been four days since he had seen Rachel since she had been spending every day with the schools Glee club helping them. He had tried to go to the school and see her, but he would be kicked out before he could even get inside the choir room door. But it wasn't that hard for Rachel to get him to do what she wanted all she had to do was flash a smile and bat her lashes and he was doing what she asked. Getting as close to the stage as they could they watched as the band finished with their performance. They had tried finding Seth, Collin, and Brady but they were informed by Sue that they had left earlier to meet up with their friends at the festival, but they hadn't even seen Rachel walking around. He looked over toward the girls.

"Have any of you seen Rachel?" He questions. Bella shook her head.

"No I thought she would meet us here to watch the club perform, but I haven't heard from her in a few days." She informed and Emily nodded their heads in agreement. He was about to ask something else, but cut it off as Mrs. Cameron walked out onto the stage.

"I want to thank you everyone who has come out today to support the children. The last performance of today will be from the schools Glee club – the Tribal Beat. It's all new members this year and we've been practicing really hard these last few weeks for today. We hope you enjoy the performance." She said clapping her hands then heading off the stage. Once Mr. Cameron was off stage her daughter Rose was on stage wearing a simple dark blue summer dress that fanned out around her and white wedge heels. She looked behind her as her partner came to stage.

"Holy shit is that Seth?" Jacob questions as soon as the younger boy was on stage. He was dressed simple in dark jeans, kicks, and a blue t-shirt. Everyone turned toward Leah. "What's your brother doing up there?" He questions.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She said turning her attention back toward the stage. They watched as the younger teens took their spots on the stage and the music started.

(**Seth**, _Rose_, _**Both**_)

**Ah **

_**Aaah**_

_**Aaaah**_

**Uh uh...mm...mm**

**Hey baby won't you look my way**

**I could be your new addiction**

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

_**I found out that everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks, everybody talks**_

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

_**I can hear the chit-chat**_

_**Take me to your love shack**_

_**Mama's always gotta back track**_

_**When everybody talks back**_

None of the back knew what to say as they watched their pack brother sing on the stage and they all seemed stunned when they watched him flip. After the song ended Paul punched Jared in the arm.

"I don't think your sister is old enough to dance like that." He said with a stunned look.

"I can't believe Mom let them dance like that." He said shaking his head. The girls shared a look.

"I'm pretty sure Rachel made that routine up." Emily said giving the boys a sweet smile.

"I'm going to have to talk with Rachel on what's age appropriate for a little girl." He said shaking his head.

"I for one think that Rose and Seth did an awesome job! I didn't know Seth could sing…or dance! Kim said. "Look the rest of the girls are coming on." She said waving back toward the stage. Where in fact five more girls joined Rose as Seth left the stage. The girls were all dressed in the same blue, but wore different styles of dress. They watched as they all took their positions and the music started again.

(_**All**_, _Kara_, **Coralee**)

_**Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah...**_

_You know the bed feels warmer _

_Sleepin' here alone_

_You know I dream in colors_

_And do the things I want_

**You think you got the best of me **

**Think you've had the last laugh **

**Bet you think that everything good is gone **

**Think you left me broken down **

**Think that I'd come running back **

**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong **

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller **_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone **_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter **_

_**Footsteps even lighter **_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone **_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger **_

They watched as the girls performed perfectly to the song with Rose, Kara, and Coralee doing their solos perfectly. The dancing was amazing; it seemed they had really improved from the past where no one could stand to sit through one of the old clubs sets.

"I gave to say Rachel did a really good job with them. I did know the pack sisters could sing like that. Did you know your sister could sing?" Embry said looking over toward Quil who seemed a little shocked that his sister could sing. He shook his head and they watched as the girls ran off stage and were replaced with the boys of the group. They all shook their heads as they saw Collin and Brady on the stage as well.

"Did everyone decided to join Glee club and not tell us?" Sam questions looking around at the pack who just mumbled and shrugged their shoulders in reply. As soon as the music started all the girls in the crowd started going crazy and rushed toward the stage – Emily and Kim included who pulled Bella with them jumping around toward the music.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for _

_You're turning head when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up to cover up _

_Being the way that you are is enough _

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but you _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know _

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Paul watched as the boys on stage seemed to eat up the attention from the girls as they took turns walking toward the edge which seemed to drive some of them crazy. They seemed to be having fun though and as soon as the music started to end the next bit of music started.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand_

_What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)_

_What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)_

_Most nights, I don't know_

_Anymore_

After the first few lines the girls came back on stage and joined in this time dressed in more casual clothes. Paul watched as they all danced around the stage and just seem to be having fun with it. It made him wonder if that's what Rachel looked like on the stage performing as well. He joined in clapping with the rest of the crowd as the song finished and the group to a bow together. Rose stepped forward out of the group and approached the microphone in the middle.

"We want to thank someone very special for helping put this all together, because without her none of us would have felt comfortable singing up here today and we wouldn't have the amazing routines that we had. We would like to invite her to come and sing the last song for us…everybody Miss Rachel Berry!" She said clapping causing everyone else in the crowd as Rachel came onto the stage with a bright smile. Paul though had to do a double take out her outfit. Cowboy boots, dark blue jean shorts – and he meant really short – and an American flag shirt that seemed to fall off her left shoulder as she walked. Her hair was waved today and puffed out around her giving her what seemed like bed hair.

_Wake up in the morning, feelin' like P. Diddy (Hey, what's up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go!)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack _

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back _

_I'm talking pedicure on our (toes, toes)_

_Tryin' on all our (clothes, clothes)_

_Boy blowing up our (phones, phones)_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite (CDs)_

_Pulling up to the (parties)_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Paul was speechless as he watched Rachel really perform for the first time. She seemed to just come alive on the stage as the crowd went crazy. There was even a part where she went down into a split and he thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head. He could promise you he was the one that cheered the loudest when the song ended and they bowed. He watched as Rachel flounced herself down from the stage and headed toward the group who couldn't stop talking about the performance. Seth, Collin, and Brady followed after her and were pulling under Jacob, Quil, and Embry's arms getting questions about the club. Rachel though headed straight for him and gave him a bright smile that seemed to cause his heart to skip a beat. _Skip a beat, really Paul?_ He thought to himself.

"So did you like it? That's not a song I would normally sing, but the club begged me to do it and I just couldn't say no, they all are just so cute! But I was really nervous, though I don't know why since I've been taking dance as long as I could remember and I have the vocal training so I can basically pull off any song. But I just made myself very nervous, because I didn't want to let the group down. You think I did good right, Paul?" She didn't seem to take a breath the whole time she talked and she got faster and faster toward the end, but Paul was able to catch it all.

"I think you were fuckin' a amazing." He said slinging an arm around her shoulder and guiding her toward the pack. "Why didn't I know you could dance like that?" He questions nudging her shoulder a little. Rachel just gave a girlish giggle, but didn't get to respond before Emily, Bella, and Kim were around her.

"You sounded so good!" Kim exclaimed.

"You could defiantly be on the radio." Bella said nodding her head in agreement to Kim.

"And I could see you on Broadway one day, it's different then all the other times you've sang for us." Emily said agreeing with the other two girls. Rachel thanked them and smiled as she complimented the boys on their parts in the performance. Rachel was suddenly taken out from underneath Paul's arms by a younger girl tackling her.

"Thank you so much again, Rachel! We couldn't have done this without you and I think everyone is going to love the Tribal Beat now! I can't wait for school to really start back!" Rose exclaimed as she hugged Rachel. "Well you come celebrate at the beach with us? We're going to light a huge fire and some of the parents are coming and we're going to cook out? Jared and his friends are coming too! So will you come?" She asks and it seemed that she had a good set of puppy dog eyes, because Rachel was agreeing even before she finished. And then she was being pulled away. Paul shook his head as he began following them no one was she leaving his sight in that outfit.

* * *

**I don't own any of the songs. So please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's been forever and I am very sorry, but I started writing a Sons of Anarchy story and all my times been with that, because I want to get it going and started to post and I can't forget I already have another story posted! Way to much to take on at once! So I hope you enjoy the update and I'll try not to wait as long for the next update, sorry again**

**Love Nikci Riggs.**

* * *

Rachel looked around the room that she had called her own the whole summer, it looked so empty again. All her things were packed and waiting by the front door for Paul to pick her up. She was schedule to be on a plan tonight at six. It was only ten in the morning, but it seemed like everyone wanted to get together one last time before she left for Ohio, she didn't plan on seeing them again until Spring Break when she convinced her fathers to let her come visit Hannah again, which they were all for seeing as how her Daddy had a week long convention scheduled for that week. Her and Hannah had already said their good-byes last night when Hannah left for her shift at the hospital. Sighing she moved on to the living room when she heard a knock at the door. Opening up she smiled brightly seeing Paul on the other side, though he didn't look to happy.

"Hey, Paul! You're early." She said moving out of the way to let him in.

"Yeah, well Emily called and said everyone was already at the beach, they can't wait till you get there anymore." He informed her grabbing all the bags at once and walking back out the door to his beat up truck and throwing the bags in the bed. Rachel had followed him out the door and was headed toward the truck too, but stopped when Paul leaned against the side studying her.

"What's the matter? Is there something on my face?" She questions her hands automatically going to her face to feel around.

"No." He said shaking his head. He kept on staring at her.

"Then what's the matter?" She questions. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, but finally he spoke in a low voice.

"You know you don't have to leave." He mumbled lowly. Rachel shook her head as she walked closer toward him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed sending him a gentle smile.

"Yes, I do." She said softly. Paul though shook his head.

"No, you don't. Emily said you could live with her or I bet your Aunt Hannah would let you stay with her and I already talked to the council and they would let you attend school on the reservation and you know Jared's mom would love to have you in the Glee club. You could start school here next week and everything would work out fine." He said pushing off from the car and shrugging Rachel's hand off to start pacing, running his hands through his short hair. Rachel just sent him that same gentle smile and shook her head.

"No, I really can't. I have a whole life in Lima that I like, I have a boyfriend that I want to be with, and besides my fathers would never let me move out here with Hannah or Emily, they love me too much to let me go away for months at a time." She informed Paul. Opening up her large pursue she pulled out a gift bag and held it out to Paul who just stared at it. "We'll be able to see each other every night." Rachel informed him, though she didn't get to continue, because strong arms pulled her closer wrapping their arms around her small frame. At first she stiffened not excepting it, but she relaxed after a minute and returned the hug. Paul laid his head on her and spoke into her hair.

"I going to miss you, Rachel. Seeing you over the computer isn't going to be the same as seeing you in person. This is going to fuckin' suck." Paul said and tightened his hold on her. She rubbed his back.

"I know, but I'll come down for Spring Break and I'll be back for the whole summer again. It will work out." Rachel said breaking the hug from Paul as she sent him a smile. He squeezed her shoulders, but let her go as he went to open her door for her helping her climb into the truck. The ride to the reservation was quiet.

* * *

She had been at the beach for hours and it was nearer the time for her to leave and it seemed that everyone wanted to talk to her. Not only was the pack there, but there was also the Tribal Beat kids that she had met and coached a few days ago and everyone was trying to talk to her before she left. Paul stood hovering over her shoulder though far enough away as not to crowd her though she knew it was hard on him, so she didn't say anything about it. She was currently talking to Seth about the Glee club members.

"So are you really liking the club?" She questions. Seth sent her a bright smile.

"Oh, yeah! I always liked music, but now it just seems like it's all I want to do." He answered her.

"And it's not bad who your singing partner is, huh?" She said bumping elbows with him. He seemed confused at first, but for realization dawned on him.

"Me and Rose? Oh, no! Not at all!" He said quickly.

"Really? I could have sworn something was going on there." Rachel mumbled to herself, but Seth still picked it up.

"No, I've always been close to her, but it's always been as a sister type thing. Besides she has a wolf of her own now." Seth informed her. Rachel raised her eyebrow, but still looked over her shoulder where she could hear Rose talking. She was sitting there with Kara and Coralee, but sitting on the other side of her was Embry who seemed to be watching intently every move that she made. Rachel wiped back around.

"Did Embry imprint on Rose?" Rachel whispers in shock. Seth just smiled again and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it happened at the party on the beach that night. She came up to say something to Jared and WHAM Embry started following her around like a little puppy." Seth informed her. "But they aren't the only ones." He said motioning back over toward Rose. Rachel looked again, but at first she didn't see what he was talking about. Looking around she noticed Collin and Brady standing off toward the trees, but close enough to where the threes girls to sit to watch and listen. Rachel turned back toward Seth.

"Collin and Brady?" She questions and was answered with a nod.

"Collin on Kara and Brady on Coralee, they didn't want to say anything, because Collin was scared what Quil would say and Brady didn't want to mess up his friendship with Collin, but it seems they've come to terms with everything." Seth said. Rachel spared them another quick glance and turned around again.

"I though imprinting was suppose to be rare. That's like half the pack now." She said more to herself than Seth, but he still answered.

"The Elders are just as puzzled as you are." He said and before anything else was said Emily and Kim were standing in front of her with large smiles.

"It's almost time for you to leave and we all want to hear you sing one more time before you leave us for a few months." Emily said.

"And we aren't going to let you leave until you sing for us." Kim said nodding her head in agreement with Emily's statement. Rachel smiled at her two new friends and stood up dusting off her jeans.

"Sure, who am I to deny my fans?" She said with a giggle and moved toward what was the certain of the circle. "But only if Rose, Kara, and Coralee will help me with one of the songs." She said looking at the younger girls who jumped up and headed toward her without a second thought. They all put their heads together and started whispering together as Rose took an iPod out of her pursue and a small travel dock as well sitting it on a log close by.

(**Coralee, **_Rachel)_

**This was never the way I planned,**

_Not my intention_

**I got so brave, drink in hand**

_Lost my discretion_

**It's not what**

_I'm used to_

**Just wanna try you on**

_I'm curious for you_

**Caught my attention**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

The group watched as Rachel and the three others girls danced around each other as they sang. Their imprints were stiff in their seats wanting to jump up and do something, but there was nothing that could be done in front of so many people who didn't know the secret. So instead they were forced to sit there and watch. The song couldn't have been over soon enough before the the younger girls stepped back and Rachel started another song this time by herself with a little back up from the girls.

_We could just go home right now _

_Or maybe we could stick around _

_For just one more drink, oh yeah _

_Get another bottle out _

_Let's shoot the breeze _

_Sit back down _

_For just one more drink, oh yeah _

_Here's to us _

_Here's to love _

_All the times _

_T__hat we messed up _

_Here's to you _

_Fill the glass _

_Cause the last few days _

_Have gone too fast _

_So lets give em hell _

_Wish everybody well _

_Here's to us _

_Here's to us_

Everyone sat around the fire and watched as Rachel sang her heart out, it was like she sang for her last performance. It was breath taking. Paul couldn't take his eyes off of her, every time she sang he couldn't pull his eyes away. She was amazing and he knew that's what she needed to do with her life. When they song ended and everyone started clapping he was the loudest as she stepped back and linked arms with the other three girls and bowed with a bright smile on her face. He watched as she was slowly passed from person to person around the fire telling her good-bye before she was finally stopped in front of him. He checked his phone.

"It's time we head out. It's a little over an hour to get to the airport and you have to be able to get through the check points." He said putting his arm around her shoulder as she called out a good-bye to everyone as he guided her toward his truck. Her car had already been returned to the rental place and Rachel knew Paul would have tagged along if she drove herself or Hannah drove her. It was just easier this way. The ride to the airport itself was quiet, Paul was just savoring the last little bit he had left with Rachel and Rachel herself was tired from the good-bye party and just leaned her head against the window and listened to the music that played quietly in the background of the cab.

* * *

Paul pulled Rachel by her hand as he guided her through the airport to her gate. She only had her pursue as a carry on with her so she didn't have to worry about anything until she got off the plane in Ohio where her fathers would be waiting. Paul hadn't spoken to her since they got in the truck in La Push and she was getting nervous about parting with him like that. When they reached her gate Paul finally stopped pulling her and turned to face her. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Be safe and let me know as soon as you land. I don't care what time it is here." He said into her hair. Rachel nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I will." She said wrapping her arms around Paul. It was going to be strange going back to Lima. In La Push she didn't have to try for the friends she made it was just natural with the girls and the Pack, but now she was headed back to were she had to fight for anything. And then there was Paul. He had been a constant for her these past two months and going to not seeing him at all was going to be strange. She didn't know what she was feeling for him, but she did know it made her question her relationship with Finn. Paul had given her a taste of what a relationship was like where she wasn't the only one trying to make it work. She knew her feelings were changing, but she just didn't know how. She was pulled out of her thoughts though when she felt Paul pulling away from her. Leaning back she craned her neck up to look him in the eyes.

"Wha-" She started, but Paul cut her off.

"Don't." And then his head was bent down and their lips were connected. At first she froze in shock, but after a second she unstiffened and just held on tight. It was so different then Finn she didn't know what to think. After a little bit Paul pulled away and kissed her on the forehead lingering there. "I know what your going to say, you have a boyfriend you love back in Lima. But you know what I don't care, Rachel. I love you and I want you and I'm going to fight for you until I can't fight anymore." He said in the background she heard.

"Last boarding call for Flight 564." A attendant answered and Rachel shook her head to clear the fog. Before she could do anything Paul placed another feather light kiss on her lips and sent her a devilish smirk.

"Just something to think about." And then he pushed Rachel toward the gates where the attendant was waiting to take her ticket. She was walking down the hallway when she turned around to see that Paul was watching her with a light smile. Still in her daze she made her way on to the plane, her brain not catching up with her until they were in the air. Her fingers raised to her lips that were still burning for those kisses.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So for me it's kinda eeehhh, don't know if I like it or hate it! It's really just a filler and to make matters worse I'm not watching the episodes as I write them, I'm just reading a summary :( But I hope you like this chapter! I can't wait for Rachel to get back to La Push for Spring Break!**

* * *

Rachel stared at her computer screen as she waited for the web time to go through. She had been back in Lima a little more than two week now and she had already had her first trouble with the Glee club. And here she was sitting waiting to spill her problems out to Paul who she new wouldn't miss their web _date._ At first she thought it would be akward talking to Paul over the computer, but she was happy when she realized it wasn't - it was _almost_ like they were sitting right in front of each other. Yes, she missed the random hugs that he would give her or when he would through his arm over her shoulder when they were walking or just watching TV. It took some getting use to when she got home. And it didn't help that the only thing she could think about for the last two weeks was the kiss he left her with at the airport. It took her a long time after that to remember she had a boyfriend, but it felt like now every time she would give Finn a simple kiss on the lips like she was cheating with him. Rachel knew that Finn could sense something was wrong, but he chalked it up to the months they spent apart during the summer and thought after a few weeks they would be back to normal. Rachel let a bright smile cover her face when Paul come onto the screen. He was standing by his bed doing what looked like his laundry and she couldn't help admire him, she couldn't even think bad of herself for thinking the thoughts she was, because no teenage girl in her right mind would look at Paul and not have those thoughts. He stood before her in a simple dark blue pair of basketball shorts that seemed to ride low on his hips showing off the perfectly sculptured 'v' that most men would kill for. The arm with the tribal tattoo was turned away from the camera, but it gave a perfect view of his other one. Another tribal symbol that was all jagged and curved lines mixed into on starting on his right side under his armpit and going all the way down into his basketball shorts, Paul had told her it went all the way until his calf muscle. Along with the extremely eye catching tattoo was his eye catching body she knew no normal eighteen year old would have unless they spent hours upon hours in the gym.

Rachel just let herself watch Paul for a little bit longer before finally speaking.

"Hello, Paul." She said causing him to whirl around flashing a bright smile as soon as he say Rachel's face. He moved toward the computer screen and took a seat as he looked her over, almost like he was checking for a visible injury.

"Hey, Rach. How long have you been on?" He questions with a knowing look in his face. Rachel felt her cheeks go red.

"Not very long at all." She said trying to play it off, but she knew by the look in his eyes that he knew she had been watching him. She decided to change the subject. "So how was school for you today?" She questions. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"The same old, same old really. At least today I didn't have to run out, because I got pissed off." He said. Rachel sent him a small smile.

"That's better than yesterday. You really don't need to let the Freshman annoy you like that. Just think your a senior and won't have to worry about it next year." She informed him.

"No, I'll just have to worry about real life." He said in a monotone voice. This time it was his turn to steer the conversation. "How was your day?" He said look that she knew he wanted the whole truth. During their second web chat he had got the faint orange stain on her shirt and questioned what it was. When she had tried to lie he was able to pry out of her that it was a slushy. It took her all she could do to keep him from exploding then in there. It was only threat of not talking to him that stopped him from heading toward Lima that very second. The jocks have no idea how lucky they got.

"It was okay." She mumbled picking at a string on her sweater.

"Rachel, what happened?" He questions. Rachel looked down and mumbled her answer. "Rachel, even with my wolf hearing a didn't hear a damn thing you just said." He said. Rachel looked up this time and he could see the embarrassment in her face.

"I had a lapse in judgement…I sent a new girl to a crack house." She said slower this time. Paul just stared at her in shock. "I was happy when I got back to school and the Glee wanted to talk to me…I wasn't expecting that. And then Mr. Schue said we needed to find new students for the club to boost our numbers. I heard this girl Sunshine singing and invited her to auditions, but then when I saw how excited everyone was at having new members… I sent her to a crack house." She said and started picking at her sweater again. It was a bad habit from childhood that she could never break. After a few minutes of silence she looked up and saw Paul with the widest smile on his face. She was puzzled. "What's so good about sending someone to a crack house?" She questions. He just let out a chuckle.

"It shows you got fuckin' spirit. I like a girl with spirit." He said sending her a wolfish smile that made her insides turn. She sat up straight in her chair.

"I have to go..I'll talk to you tomorrow." She didn't even wait for his reply before she was signing off.

* * *

Paul had just signed onto his web chat when the image in front of him about sent him flying off of his seat. Rachel stood in front of the camera with a large smile on her face and her hands on her hip. She wore one of her usually pleated skirts, but this time with knee high socks, a white button up rolled to show her stomach, and her hair in pigtails. She smiled and waved at Paul who had seemed to get his thoughts together.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He shouts out and the smile instantly drops from her face.

"You don't like it?" She questions sitting down in her computer chair.

"Please tell me you didn't go to school like that." Paul says putting his face in his hands.

"That would be lying." Rachel paused for a second. "You don't like it? I thought you would love it." She said mumbling the last part to herself. Paul lifted his head up and Rachel could tell his eyes had hooded with emotion. He rasped out.

"I fuckin' love it, but to know you wore that to school where hundreds of other guys could see you, sucks. Rachel this isn't like you, why are you wearing that?" He questions again. She sat there in silence for a few minutes, before finally answering him.

"I'm scared Finn's going to leave me." She mumbled quietly and could see him tense.

"Then let him." He growled out. "If you have to do that to keep him, he isn't worth the time. Rachel your beautiful in anything you wear. You shouldn't have to show off your body like that to keep his attention." Paul said with a strong sturdy voice as he watched Rachel take in what he said.

"I know, and I would have never done this a year ago, but it's so hard here. It seems like everyone is against me. Like everything I do is wrong, and I don't know what to do. I tried so hard for Finn for so long I don't want to lose him now." Rachel said with a broken voice and Paul could feel his heart basically rip out, but knowing his imprint was in pain met he couldn't say anything else about the dumbs. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again in a dejected voice.

"Just be yourself, Rachel. Your an awesome girl and Finn will realize it." He spoke and Rachel perked up at his words. But before she could say anything he was already speaking again. "I have to go patrol. Talk to you tomorrow." And then her screen went blank.

"What am I going to do?" Rachel questions out loud as she looks at a picture of her and Paul sitting together at the beach. Emily had taken in a few days before she left and given it to Rachel as a going away present, along with a picture with the Tribal Beat, and a picture of the wolf pack and girl together. They were the only pictures in her room besides of her fathers.

* * *

Rachel scrolled through her phone as she looked for the right number. She smiled when she found it - Emily. Her and the other girls had kept in constant contact by phone calls and texting, she even talked to Rose, Coralee, and Kara every now and then helping them with things for the Tribal Beat. Hitting send she waited to her the voice on the other line, after three rings her best friend picked up.

"Hello?" She questions proving she didn't check her caller ID before answering.

"Hey, Emily. It's Rachel." She said and pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard a shriek.

"Lord, Rachel you haven't called in like three days!" Emily said and she could hear her sitting something down - she must be cooking.

"I know, but I wanted to ask, are any of the guys there?" She questions knowing Emily's house almost always had at least one wolf inside.

"Nope, they're all doing something. Which is a surprise, I feel like I'm never alone." Emily said rambling on. "But why are you asking?" She questions curiously.

"I think me and Paul had a fight." Rachel answered after a few seconds of silence. There was a pause before Emily answered.

"A fight, really? That's surprising, Paul worships the ground you walk on almost." Emily answered bluntly. Rachel let out a sigh.

"Is it weird for imprints to fight?" She questions. Emily seemed to be thinking about it because she didn't answer for a few minutes.

"I want to say not really. Me and Sam only fought during the first few weeks of the imprint and that's because I fought it, but after that I can't remember ever having an argument and I've never seen Kim and Jared fight now that I think about it." She answered and Rachel let out another sigh.

"Of course I would be the only girl that fights with their imprint."

"Well it is Paul...but what did you fight about?" She questions.

"My outfit. I've had a lapse in judgement I think." Rachel admitted.

"A lapse in judgement? What do you mean?"

"I've started dressing like Brittany Spears when she did her Baby video." There was a pause and then Emily started laughing loudly. When Rachel didn't say anything though Emily stopped.

"You're serious, Rach? Why?"

"Because I was scared of losing Finn and I thought that was the only way to keep him."

"That's crazy! You're a beautiful girl, and you don't need to dress like that to keep Finn's attention." Emily said with force and Rachel let out another sigh.

"That's what Paul said." She said quietly, but Emily still heard her.

"He's right and I'm glad he told you!" Emily said. "I want you to go to your closet right now and get rid of all those clothes like that!" Rachel smiled and wished she could hug Emily. There was a reason she was her best friend.

"Okay, I will." Rachel said standing and walking toward her closet.

"Good, I want you to call me later when you get rid of it all and we're going to have a long talk. The boys are coming back though." She said and Rachel could hear the door in the background.

"Okay, talk to you later." And with a final goodbye they hung up.

Rachel looked into her closet and with a smile started pulling clothes out.

* * *

**So like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
